The invention relates to a method for electronically simulating a cradle switch and a handle free talking-loudspeaking key in a hands free talking-loudspeaking telephone station. Such a station has facilities for dialing when the handset is in place. Its power is supplied from the subscriber line, and it has an integrated speech circuit, a keyboard for abbreviated dialing and automatic redialing, and reverse polarity protection.
For hands free talking and loudspeaking operation, and for dialing when the handset is in place, the appropriate operation is generally introduced by means of a locking key, the switching state of which can be recognized by an appropriate arrangement. The lock must be released when the handset is lifted at the end of the dialing procedure. In loudspeaking operation, the lock must be released at the end of the conversation. Therefore, a structural assignment to the cradle switch is necessary (See No. P 33 07 779.7, incorporated herein), which generally prevents an opeator-friendly arrangement of the hands free talking-loudspeaking key.